


The Date

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dates gone wrong, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: His husband was never late, what was taking him so long?





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend, shoutout to my luv SunnyBuns

A man sat near a window in his favorite local bakery. His finger gently traced the rim of the glass he had been nursing for the last half hour. A soft sigh slips from the man, his date was over a half hour late. With a slow glance at his phone he mentally corrects himself. Over 40 minutes now had passed since he got the last message from his husband. The woman behind the counter comes over and offers to get him something while he waits. He declines once more, it had been the third time she tried.  
Standing up with his cup in hand, the male heads out planning to call his date. Just as he opens the door his phone begins to ring, finally it was his husband. “Where are you?” the words aren't as sharp as normal, more worried.  
“Hello Mr. McCree-Shimada?”  
Fear sank its fangs deep into his stomach. “Y-Yes this is Hanzo. Has something happened?” He could feel his pulse starting to race.  
“I regret to inform you that there was an accident at the Jail. Your husband is on his way to the hospital, you should hurry it didn't look good.”  
“Thank you for the call, I'll be right there.” With that he hung up and ran for his car. As it was it would take close to 20 minutes to reach the hospital. If he was ignoring traffic laws that is.  
*****  
Closer to 30 minutes later found Hanzo running into the emergency waiting room. He prayed to every God that he wasn't too late. As soon as he got up to the counter to ask where Jesse was, a police officer stepped up to him. “Are you Hanzo?”  
“Yes where is Jesse? I need to see him right now. Tell me where he is!” Little could be done to calm his frantically beating heart, and even less to sooth the two noodle dragons hissing on his shoulders.  
“Sir you need to calm down, a doctor will show you the way to the room.” The officer did his best to not stare at the dragons nor flinch as the angry words. “And we found this, I'm sure he would have wanted you to take care of it.” He handed over a worn brown cowboy hat covered in soot.  
Hanzo took the hat and ran a finger over the dull badge. It seemed to calm him slightly. “Take me to him, please.”  
Nodding now that the smaller man was more calm, the officer waved over a doctor who was looking very nervously. “Hanzo was it? I'll gladly take you to the room. But I will say you should prepare yourself. You took longer than we expected to arrive.” The doctor spoke as he led the dragon now the halls.  
Once they passed both the operation rooms and icu, Hanzo started to panic again. If he wasn't in either of those, then where was his cowboy? Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was thinking, maybe just a few bumps and bruises. All thoughts stopped as he was led to a colder part of the hospital. The air here was thick, heavy with death. “No, Doctor no please don't tell me he's….” He couldn't finish the sentence, if he did then it might be true.  
Th doctor stopped in front of a steel door, and looks back at the archer with a sad smile. “I wish there was more we could have done but once he was here there wasn't much left.” With a whisper the door slid open revealing the morgue. There in the middle on the table lay Jesse. “I'm sorry Mr. Hanzo I'll leave you to have a moment.” After setting a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder for a second, the Doctor leaves him alone.  
Stepping lightly as if the noise would wake up the cowboy, the dragon goes to his side. Jesse didn't even look like he was sleeping, or at least what was left of him. It was clear whatever happened it happened with explosions. Dropping to his knees, Hanzo tried to keep a hold of himself but the crushing weight of seeing this was too much. He broke down and cried.


End file.
